


Jack gets 'Ianto'wned

by soul1essharpy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Angst and Humor, Hurt, M/M, Out of Character, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul1essharpy/pseuds/soul1essharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has gotten greedy and raided Ianto's obviously not-so-secret hiding spot in the kitchenette. This is not the first time and Ianto has finally had enough and intends that Jack learn his lesson.</p>
<p>Warning: VERY OOC Jack, or so I was told rather viciously by some jag off over on MW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack gets 'Ianto'wned

**Author's Note:**

> This has NOT been re-written or extended as this is my first prompted fic, written especially for my friend Dana. I wasn't going to post unless she was happy with it. After some edits and tweaks, she gave the 'thumbs-up' so, here it is.
> 
> F.Y.I. - During the spanking, the italicised parts after the dialoguey-bits are the thoughts of the speaker.  
> For anyone who has read and reviewed my other stories, thank you. I am a review whore, can't get enough! I love the feedback to know what you all think of my efforts. (Good, bad or indifferent) Hope you enjoy!

♥ ***♥*♥*♥*♥JANTO♥*♥*♥*♥*♥**

* * *

It was late and Jack was now alone in his office. It had been one of the worst days Jack could remember having in months. It wasn't the rift, well not the one in time and space, as that hadn't been very busy at all. No, it was the rift between he and Ianto that made this day so unbearable.

_Earlier that morning:_

Ianto slowly woke, feeling Jack's warm huffs of breath on his neck. He smiled as Jack mumbled nonsense in his sleep and curled himself tighter around Ianto. _'Why did I ever say no to staying the night here with him?'_ he thought to himself as Jack hugged him tightly and sighed contentedly. _'It's the only way I ever get a decent night's sleep. That's probably all that shagging we do beforehand, though.'_ inwardly chuckling as he carefully slid himself from beneath Jack's arm. He slipped on his trousers and pulled on his shirt from the night before, attempting to button it, before remembering there were none. He looked at Jack and smiled, bending down to kiss his forehead gently, whispering 'love you' before ascending the ladder into Jack's office.

Ianto padded across the office and down into the Hub towards the kitchenette. They had about an hour before Tosh was due to arrive, so Ianto made quick work of getting the coffee machine ready. He reached behind the false panel in the cabinet to get his 'special' coffee, the stuff only he and Jack got to drink. He fumbled around unable to find the bag of beans. He yanked back the panel to find that the imported chocolates he had ordered for Tosh for her birthday and hidden here were gone, too.

"DAMNIT, JACK!" he shouted as he stood up and slammed the cabinet door. As he stood, Jack came up, hugged him from behind and kissed his neck, shirtless and barefoot in his trousers with braces loose at his sides. Ianto pulled Jack's arms from around him and pushed him backwards.

"What's wrong, Ianto?"

"Why don't you tell me, Jack?" he jabbed an accusatory finger in the direction of the cabinet. Jack feigned ignorance and shrugged.

"What?"

"The coffee, Jack. The fucking coffee and Tosh's chocolates, which I had to special order 3 weeks ago to have in time for her birthday, which is _**tomorrow**_!" he growled in exasperation. "Why do you _**always**_ do this?"

Jack took a single deep breath and rambled "You were visiting Rhiannon and I missed you, so I wanted some of the special coffee you make us, I saw one time where you hid it and then I found the choccies and they looked _**really**_ good so I ate one and then another then I couldn't stop...and then they were all gone." he took another deep breath and looked up at Ianto sheepishly through his lashes. "I'm really sorry."

"Is sorry going to get me another box of those chocolates in time for Tosh's birthday? Is sorry going to give me back the time I now need to spend to find something else that's appropriate for her? Is sorry going to get me another bag of those coffee beans?" he glared at Jack, who was not quite looking contrite enough for Ianto's taste.

He tried to wrap his arms around Ianto but was held at arm's length. " _NO_ , JACK! You all over me is _**not**_ going to make this better. Just leave me alone." he exhaled "It will be at least a month before I can get more coffee as the shop is closed while the owner is on vacation." Jack opened his mouth as if to speak, but Ianto shook his head "No, I can _**not**_ get the coffee anywhere else." he paused. "As if my day wasn't going to be busy enough." Ianto muttered to himself as he looked at Jack, exasperated. "Now I have to figure out what I am going to get for Tosh in replacement of the present _**you**_ ate." he huffed, closing his eyes and clenching his fist at his side,"Honestly, Jack, do you think about anyone but yourself sometimes, I mean, they had _**Tosh's**_ name on them _**and**_ they were hidden. It means they were _**not**_ _**yours**_." He turned and stalked off to the bunker to grab his spare suit, eyes warning Jack not to follow.

Ianto mumbled to himself while getting his things from the bunker. "I can't _**believe**_ that man sometimes... worse than a child..." He quickly put on his fresh suit, knowing Jack would most likely be in the office waiting, now very grateful for the shower before bed last night. "No way is he going to stay away if he hears that shower going..." he smiled at the thought of them in the shower together before rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "no way is he getting off that easily, either, not this time." He gathered the remnants of the previous day's suit and folded it carefully and packed it in his bag. If his mood now was any indication, he would be going home this evening...alone.

Jack was notorious for getting into and finishing off sweets, especially the ones _**not**_ meant for or belonging to him. Ianto had gotten up in the middle of the night at their flat numerous times to find Jack eating pilfered sweets. The list of casualties was extensive : the last of the double chocolate espresso fudge, the hand-dipped coffee caramels that Rhi had given him on his last visit, even the chocolate hazelnut cake that Tosh had bought _**Ianto**_ for his last birthday had all fallen prey to Jack's sweet-tooth. Sometimes without Ianto even getting a taste of them. Ianto had taken to hiding the non-perishable sweets from Jack. Before long, Jack had found all the hiding spots in their tiny flat, even the false board in the bottom of the wardrobe. That meant he had been _**searching**_ for sweets, as Jack never put anything away. That was the entire reason Ianto had hidden Tosh's chocolates in the Hub.

Ianto reached the top of the ladder, his things in hand, grateful that Jack had kept his distance and was seated across the room at his desk. Jack caught sight of the bag and got really nervous, knowing he only took the bag when he was intending on going home that evening, not staying with him at the Hub.

"Where are you going with your bag, Ianto?" a hint of pleading in his voice.

Ianto said nothing and started on his way down the stairs from Jack's office, stopping halfway across the main Hub. Jack was attempting to follow him, but Ianto whipped round to face him, eyes hard and the color of steel, holding his hand out at Jack in warning.

"Don't Jack, just leave me alone. I have to go sort the mess you made, I'll be back by the time the others get here. I mean it, _**don't**_ follow me." he started down towards the cog door as Jack's voice rang out.

"I said I was sorry, Ianto!"

Ianto stopped as the cog door opened, and shot back over his shoulder, annoyed,"Then you probably shouldn't have done it in the first place, should you, Sir?" he continued up to the lift, Jack's mouth hanging open, eyes staring at his retreating back.

"I said I was sorry...jeez!" he muttered petulantly to himself, still unsure as to exactly why Ianto was so mad..."It was just some choccies and coffee..."

Ianto had sequestered himself to the archives immediately after returning from his errands following the row with Jack. It had been fairly one-sided argument. Ianto had yelled while Jack had just stood there, not _**really**_ trying to apologise, because he wasn't really sure what he needed to apologise for, which apparently had done nothing but infuriate Ianto more.

The few times he had resurfaced, it had only been for the coffee rotations, where coffee was placed on the farthest corner of his desk without so much as a word or a glance in Jack's direction. He avoided all Jack's attempts to make amends. As for lunch, it had been more than tense to say the least, he'd even gone so far as to sit at the total opposite end of the boardroom table next to Tosh, instead of next to Jack as usual, utterly ignoring him.

_'Guess it's gonna take a lot more than a smile to get me out of this one...shit!'_

"It was just choccies and coffee..." he sighed, running his hand through his hair distractedly, before walking over to his desk and sitting heavily.

  
  


♥*♥*♥*♥*♥JANTO♥*♥*♥*♥*♥

 

A few hours later, Jack stood in his office surveying the Hub, unable to concentrate on budget sheets and mundane UNIT forms today. Honestly, besides Lisa, this was the most angry or annoyed Jack had ever seen him...or made him. That comparison chilled him, he shivered visibly, he still hated to think about the look in Ianto's eyes that night. The rest of the team had not dared interfere, no jokes or questions, through experience they knew it had obviously been a bad one. After all the time Jack and Ianto had been together, they had learned when to leave well enough alone.

During one coffee round, Tosh looked as if she was about to question Ianto if he was alright, but the look she received when she touched his arm made her close her mouth quickly. Owen, rather uncharacteristically, managed to keep his usual 'Oi, Tea-Boy's' to a minimum today. Even little miss 'must stick my nose in other people's business' Cooper had managed to keep her annoyingly optimistic thoughts to herself. The tension between he and Ianto was affecting the entire team and making everyone miserable.

With this in mind, Jack had silently watched them each sneak out without waiting to be told to go, pretending he didn't see them leaving. He had sent a text to Ianto telling him the others had gone and he was welcome to as well. The rift alarm sounded about an hour after they had all left.

His mobile rang, he pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the flashing screen which read 'Tosh calling'.

"Jack, I can call Owen and pick him up and we can take care of this if you'd like." she offered sweetly.

"No, Tosh, I've got it. I need to get out of here for a bit anyway. See you in the morning."

"Jack.."

"In the morning, Tosh."

The next call he had gotten was from Andy. "Oi, we got a report of something in Bute Park. It sounds like one of yours. Could you kindly come retrieve it? It's scaring the locals."

"On my way."

Jack's phone received a text from I: "Weevil?"

J: "Yep."

I: "Need help?"

J: "No, I got it." he sent a second text.

J: "Thanks."

I: "Okay."

Using the Invisible Lift, Jack went out on his own. The text messages had given him hope that maybe Ianto wasn't so mad at him anymore. It was only one Weevil and it only took him about twenty minutes to catch, sedate, and transport it back to the Hub. His heart sank to his stomach when he returned to find it now darkened and powered down. Ianto had obviously gone home, still angry. Which led him to now, sitting alone, brooding and drinking in his office... finding himself suddenly very sleepy.

* * *

Jack slowly regained consciousness, beginning to panic when he deduced he had been knocked out. He tried opening his eyes, but discovered he was blindfolded. His panic grew as he tried to move and felt the restraints on his wrists and ankles. He could feel cold metal against his cheek and stomach and realised he was standing tied to the ladder in his bunker...naked.

"Don't move." a hand roughly pulling his head back by his hair, as a familiar voice growled in his ear from behind him.

He whimpered slightly. In such close proximity, he felt the waves of heat, smelled the combined fragrance of cinnamon and chocolate and his body involuntarily responded. He was instantly stone-hard, rolling his hips on instinct. A quick flash of pain registered as Ianto's hand slapped his bare arse cheek. His hips bucked forward and a low deep moan escaped his throat.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" he grinned. Another smack, this one harder than the last, to his arse silenced him quickly. "Ow, Ianto."

"No talking, either, unless I tell you to speak. Understood?" he nipped at Jack's pulse point.

"Mmm..." he moaned "Maybe you need to gag me as well?" his cock twitching in response to the thought.

"Actually, no, before I'm through with you, Jack, you _**will**_ say you're sorry and you _**will**_ mean it this time." the cold metal ladder bit into his hips as Ianto ground into him.

"I'm going to teach you to share, but also not take things that haven't been given to you." he felt Ianto grip his hips with bruising force, pulling his bare arse against him. Jack could feel the stiff, trouser-clad erection as Ianto rubbed it against him.

"Oh god, Ianto, so good." strong fingers dug into his hips and he whimpered in pleasure.

He felt his head yanked back by his hair again as Ianto growled in his ear once more. "I believe I said no talking or moving, didn't I?"

"Now, there were how many chocolates in that box? Did you even count them as you ate them?" hot breath tickled his ear as Ianto whispered the questions then sucked on his earlobe. He trembled visibly at the sensation, but didn't answer. "You may speak." he could hear his lover's voice was thick with lust as he granted his permission.

He felt Ianto's hand ghost over his hip, stroking his thigh. His breath came out more ragged than he wanted, "No...uhh, h-how many? I-I don't k-know."

"Guess?" Ianto kissed and sucked at his neck, hands trailing his torso and thighs, but avoiding the one place Jack wanted them. "Answer."

"Um. A d-dozen?" he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"No. Care to guess again?" his breath hitched as Ianto rolled his pebbled nipples between his fingers, pinching them lightly.

He shook his head then let it drop back to Ianto's shoulder, arching his back, pushing his arse back into Ianto.

"Twenty-four, Jack, twenty-four chocolates that were meant for Tosh, but that _**you**_ ate." Jack could feel the grin against his throat. "Twenty-four, Jack. Twenty-four chances for you to learn your lesson." he tutted, "If only you hadn't eaten them all, this would have been _**much easier**_ on you."

He felt cold, the loss of body heat telling him Ianto had backed away...he suddenly felt very nervous, unsure of what Ianto had in mind. The sound of clicking metal reached his ears followed by the slip of leather through cloth. Ianto had taken his belt off. Jack shivered and it wasn't from the cold.

Hot breath tickled the backs of his knees as hands untied the bonds at first his right ankle, then the left. Ianto pulled him away from the ladder, slowly pressing his thigh between Jack's, spreading his legs and teasing his balls. He moaned out loud, having Ianto this close and not having him inside him was just cruel. "Ianto, please..." he felt Ianto's thigh press up against his sac harder, he winced, but didn't say another word.

"Now, you get your choice, as I'm feeling generous tonight, hand or belt?" enjoying the hot wet breath on his neck, Ianto's unique smell filling his nostrils, he didn't answer. "You can talk without permission, now."

"Both?" a hint of pleading in his voice again.

"You'll get one lick for every chocolate in that box that you ate. Who knows, maybe it will quell that insatiable sweet-tooth of yours."

"For you, never." he tried desperately to be cute and distracting.

"Aww, nice try. Flattery will get you nowhere. Genuine remorse on the other hand...just might get this cock up your arse tonight." Ianto's pulsing cock was firmly pressed and then rubbed against his arse, Ianto moaned in pleasure along with Jack, despite himself.

Jack's breath hitched and hips thrust backwards pressing against Ianto. "Fuck, Jack."

Ianto slipped the belt from where he'd slung it over his shoulder. "Ready?" Jack nodded. "Keep count."

Ianto drew halfway back and with a quick turn of the wrist, flicked the belt across Jack's exposed flesh. He keened and canted his hips towards Ianto. His next strike was on the opposite cheek. Heat and pain surged through Jack going straight to his swollen cock. Ianto then alternated the next four strikes as Jack moaned lewdly with each strike to his skin, canting his hips back to meet each of them.

"How many was that, Jack?"

"S-Six... chocolates."

"Are you ready for my hand now?" **SLAP**. - ' _He's mine'_

whimpers "Ah, Ianto. Yes. Hit me. 8." **SLAP**. - ' _Ah, pain and heat'_

growls "You really have been a bad boy, Jack." **SLAP**. - ' _feels so good'_

moans "So bad, Ianto. 10." **SLAP**. - ' _blood... rushing to my cock'_

grunts "You need...to be punished." **SLAP**. - ' _punishing... Jack'_

smirks "Uh, yeah, I do. 12." **SLAP**. - '... _God, Ianto'_

grins "You like to be hit." **SLAP**. - ' _cock is so... hard'_

pants "Ahh, yes. 14" **SLAP**. - ' _fuck'_

laughs "Dirty whore." **SLAP**. - ' _shit, so damn hard'_

whines "Uh-huh.16." **SLAP**. - ' _need him'_

gasps "You love to be punished." **SLAP**. - ' _want him'_

smiles "Only by you. 18." **SLAP**. - ' _so... hard'_

sighs "Sweet talker." **SLAP**. - ' _shit...any harder'_

begs "Harder. 20." **SLAP**. - ' _need to have him'_

pants "Beg me..." **SLAP**. - ' _god...could'_

whimper "Take me. 2-..." **SLAP**. - ' _inside... me'_

gasps " Shit,yeah, Jack." **SLAP**. - ' _...come...fuck'_

whine "Please." **SLAP**. - ' _now...now'_

"I'm...REALLY... sorry, Ianto. Really...I am."

"Not yet, but you will be..."

" Oh, yeah fuck me... _please_."

"Ahh, _fuck_...Jack. Love it when you beg."

Ianto quickly released the bonds on Jack's wrists and removed the blindfold. Jack turned and kissed him viciously, hands desperately scrabbling at his clothes, ripping them off him. Tongues fighting the battle for dominance, hands frantically searching each other, removing obstacles. Ianto began stroking Jack's weeping cock. Jack wrenched Ianto's shirt from his shoulders, tossing it to the floor, ripping his trousers open and letting them drop, his breath catching at the sight of Ianto pantless beneath his trousers, his swollen cock, its slit leaking shamelessly.

Ianto quickly grabbed the lube he had set out on the end of the bed, the loud popping sound of the cap was almost obscene when compared to the quiet of the room. He squeezed some out into the palm of his hand, shuddering as the cold lube touched the radiating heat of his cock. He stroked his aching cock, slicking it with a few careful strokes.

"Ianto, _PLEASE._ I need you inside me!" Jack reached above his head, grabbing a ladder rung to pull himself up, wrapping his legs round Ianto's waist, kissing him fiercely. Ianto broke from the kiss to look at Jack, still clutching the ladder rung to support himself.

Ianto clutched at Jack's hips to adjust him before reaching to line himself up with Jack's arsehole. He quickly traced a lube-slicked digit around the tight hole, pressing it in to the knuckle, twisting and teasing Jack, delighting in the pleasured whimper it elicited from his lover.

"Ianto...need...your cock...in me... _NOW_!"

"I'll hurt-" Jack cut him off.

"No, you...won't... just... do it."

"Alright...you asked for it." a wicked grin crept over his face.

He pushed his swollen head past the tight ring quickly, using the last of his self-control so as not to come right then. God, he loved it when Jack was this tight. He began to tease him, inching his cock in and out of the tight sheath in agonizing increments. Jack growled, impatient as ever, deciding Ianto was taking far too long and suddenly dropped down impaling himself to the root on Ianto's cock, moaning obscenely.

"Oh, fuck, Ianto...so good!"

"Bloody hell, Jack!"

"Just... fuck... me...please!"

" _So...TIGHT...Jack."_

"R-R-Right t-there...ahh... _IANTO_!" muscles clenching around Ianto, head thrown back in ecstasy, he spilt ribbon after ribbon of his release onto Ianto's beautiful skin, marking him.

"Fuck, gonna...c-come... _JACK_!" the delicious pressure surrounding him as Jack clenched sent him over the edge, Jack letting out a guttural moan as he felt the hot liquid fill him again and again. In several shallow thrusts Ianto ground out his orgasm. Jack lost his grip on the ladder and they both crumbled to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, panting. Jack shifted off to the side, his head on Ianto's chest, leg slung over Ianto's thigh. He lazily trailed his finger through the mess on Ianto's stomach.

'Jack, stop that!' he batted his hand away.

'Hey, Ianto?" He chuckled and Ianto looked to see what was so funny, quickly realising what Jack had been doing when he saw the word 'Sorry' on his stomach.

"Jack!" Ianto glared at him, then laughed.

"Well, I am." he shrugged.

**~ End ~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dana's Personal Disclaimer:(her words)
> 
> *I know the implausibility factor of writing in semen, people, so no need to flame me. I thought it was funny, plus, if ANYone could figure out how to do it, it would be Jack!*
> 
> soul1essharpy says: Oh, yes you can!!


End file.
